Son of the Rabbit Goddess (Reborn)
by dragonupghost145
Summary: Naruto was taken by someone that no one expected to still be alive and was raised by possibly the most powerful woman alive. This single ripple of events sends the Elemental Nations spiraling off the course they were originally meant to be on and there is no going back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Love of a Mother**

" _Be a Mother who is committed to loving her children into standing on higher ground than the environment surrounding them. Mothers are endowed with a love that is unlike any other love on the face of the earth."_

 _-?_

* * *

Late one October night, there was a small child born to two strong Shinobi, well strong in their own special way. Minato Namikaze was known as the fastest man on earth, having decimated almost an entire army all by himself, in the blink of an eye no less. Then there was Kushina Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune and a skilled Kunoichi in her own special ways, which mainly included her legendary chakra chains. Both of these people were dead now, killed by the Kyuubi itself before the massive chakra construction was sealed into their own child. Said child's name was Naruto Uzumaki, last known survivor of the Uzumaki clan and the only child of the Hokage.

Crying for the loss of his parents, who had sacrificed their own lives to keep him safe, but his young mind didn't realize, or even comprehend, that they were dead. All Naruto's young mind knew was that he was covered in gooey stuff and that he was very cold. So Naruto cried into the blood covered night, the full moon shining down on just him, like a sign from the heavens of how special Naruto really was. Then, out of the shadows of the nearly destroyed forest, walked a very strange looking woman.

This woman possessed very delicate facial features, her skin looked to be as smooth as glass. She had long, sweeping light colored hair that literally reached the ground, giving her an even more majestic look than most other women. The most noticeable thing about her were two horn-like protrusions which stuck out from her head, almost like rabbit ears. Here eyes were a beautiful pure white, which would cause some to mistake her as a member of the Hyuga clan. However, unlike most humans, this woman possessed a third eye located vertically on her forehead. This eye was completely red with several rings in it and, on each right, were three tomoe. Her eyebrows were cut short and she wore a dark shade of lipstick and a dark shade of nail polish on her long nails, which almost resembled claws. Finally, this mysterious woman wore a high-collared hime-kimono, which had lines weaving in the design and a line tomoe running down the center and edges of the dress.

As this strange, yet extremely beautiful, woman walked through what could only be considered a war zone, the menacing chakra that had belonged to the Kyuubi seemed to part like the red sea, not even so much as touching her. Each step was equally measured, no sound came from her steps, and her pale white eyes never wavered from the crying child in the middle of the clearing. Curiosity had brought her out this late October night, curiosity about the chakra she felt in this child, who had been born in the middle of so much bloodshed. Reaching down, the horned woman picked up the baby Naruto, the blood moving away the closer her hand got as if by some magical force, and finally she picked him up, not a drop of blood on him.

"Are you my son Hagoromo, no maybe you're his son Asura?" the woman asked, her voice was both strong and soft, even if her facial expression didn't shift, you could still tell she was interested in the baby Naruto.

The strange woman tilted her head ever so slightly, as if it would give her better knowledge of what she was looking for. This child, currently snuggling into the warmth that she provided, was very interesting indeed, but those other chakra signatures approaching would distract her from the baby in her arms. They weren't particularly strong, not when compared to herself, and they were no doubt coming for the child, which she just could not let happen. She was interested in the child now and wouldn't let him be taken away until her curiosity was sated, which could take a while.

"Who are you?" the woman didn't even so much as look over at the aged warrior and his large group of soldiers as they ran into the clearing.

The woman simply turned around and began walking back towards the forest, holding the baby Naruto close to her chest, only to be cut off by more masked soldiers, their weapons drawn. There was no doubt about it now, they wanted her child for themselves and would try to take him by force if she didn't give him to her. Yes, she considered herself the child's new mother, having washed the blood from his body and given him her warmth when he was in the cold night. So, in response to this hostile stance, she faced the oldest man among them, who was dressed in different armor and had a staff in his hand.

"I am taking my child away from this atrocious spectacle, you will not be able to prevent me from departing this area," that was all she said before taking a single step towards the aged man, yet somehow appearing not three feet from him with her free hand stretched out.

"Wha-!" was all he managed to get out before the fingernail on her index finger simply touched his forehead, then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell like a puppet that just had its strings cut.

"She attacked Sandaime-sama!" one of the masked men yelled in horror before all of them jumped at her.

What happened next, happened in the fraction of a blink of an eye. The moment they got within a few yards of the strange woman, they all seemed to freeze before blue energy seemed to force its way out of their body and into her outstretched hand, forming a tiny ball of blue energy, no bigger than a bean. With another wave of her hand, the foul chakra that had been expelled by the Kyuubi, in its attack, flowed into the blue ball, turning it a light purple.

"Are you hungry my son?" the woman asked in a much kinder voice than she had ever used before, aside from her own sons.

The baby in her arms, not understanding a word that she just said, simply tilted his own head to the side before a giggle escaped his lips. Meanwhile, while the baby snacked lightly on the ball of energy she held, the woman walked back into the forest, vanishing the moment they exited the clearing with baby Naruto in her arms.

"Hm, now what should I call you? Surrounded by chaos and yet causing me such a fuss just by taking you away. Oh yes, I think I will call you Naruto, my little maelstrom."

For the next several months, people would search for this strange woman and the stolen son of the Hokage, but neither of them would ever be found for several years. Not many would remember the name of the woman, since it had faded in the pages of history many years ago, and even those few that knew her name wouldn't believe she had even been real.

Her real name, a name that had both awed and struck fear into people for many centuries was none other than **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki** , the Rabbit Goddess and Demon of the ancient just like always, history was bound to repeat itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" _She also understood there was a hole in her heart where her son should be, that she was a wicked, selfish woman for wishing him back."_

 _-?_

* * *

Kaguya Otsutsuki went out into the world with her new son held tightly in her arms, feeding him her own chakra every day, to keep him alive and healthy. So Kaguya continued to travel across the land, ripping chakra out of anyone that crossed her path and fed it to her growing son, who was beginning to take on some of Kaguya's characteristics. When you actually eat someone's chakra, not that anyone has ever tried to before, you will slowly begin to look more like them the more you eat. After several weeks of eating mostly Kaguya's own chakra, baby Naruto began to change in appearance.

Gone were the bright blue eyes that baby Naruto had gotten from his father, who had no doubt been buried by now, and they were replaced by pure white, just like his new mother's. His bright blond hair had began to change its color, becoming almost completely white, and he now had small horn-like protrusions on the top of his forehead, right on his hairline. Kaguya could only smile down at her baby Naruto, now that he really did resemble her child, except for those whisker-like marks that didn't seem to want to fade away, like they should have weeks ago.

Walking through her another forest, still somewhere in the Land of Fire, Kaguya was humming a soft toon to the barely awake infant. Baby Naruto looked so much like her first two children, who were now obviously dead and faded to the sands of time, but the thought was still there. Little Hagoromo had always been Kaguya's most gifted child, although Hamura was a close second in skill. It saddened Kaguya when her two sons rebelled against her, which ended up nearly killing both of her sons and destroying most of the landmasses around the fight. It was on that day that Kaguya had supposedly been sealed away by her two sons but a small fragment survived in the outside world.

"Mama!" the baby in her arms sudden shout was enough to draw Kaguya out of her deep thoughts and look down at him. That had been baby Naruto's very first word, which brought a bright smile to Kaguya's face.

"Yes, my little Naru-chan, I'm your mama," she knew that he couldn't understand a word she just said, but Kaguya felt a motherly warmth spread through her body when she heard her new son call her his mama.

Continuing down no particular path, Kaguya found herself arriving at a naturally made hot spring with a variety of plants and trees to keep them hidden from anyone passing by. Making a cushion out of several leafs, Kaguya set baby Naruto down, making sure that his blanket was snugly wrapped around his tiny body. The Rabbit Goddess then removed her own hime-kimono, leaving it in a neat pile. If Kaguya was considered a goddess normally then she was the most beautiful creature ever created, when she had her hime-kimono removed.

"Come little Naru-chan, you need a bath," Kaguya said happily to her son as she picked him up and walked over to the hot spring.

Noticing that the hot spring water was just a little too hot for an infant, and since Kaguya didn't want her new son to be burned by the water, the Rabbit Goddess used her special chakra to cool the water. Once she stepped into the now slightly cooler water, her long pure white hair seemed to stretch out behind her in an almost majestic way while she held Naruto close to her chest, also keeping her modesty from anyone who might wander by. Raising the ground from underneath her, Kaguya made a small chair for baby Naruto to sit in while she cleaned him.

"Now don't fuss Naru-chan, mommy needs to make sure you stay clean," Kaguya found she hadn't acted like this since her own two sons had grown up, the mother inside of her severely missed the happiness that a son's laughter could bring.

Slowly cupping some water in her delicate hand, Kaguya raised the water above baby Naruto's head and slowly let it pour out, wetting his pale hair and making him giggle like a mad child. Kaguya did so several more times until Naruto's naturally spiky hair completely flat against his head. The Rabbit Goddess then gently ran her fingers through his hair, pushing it until it was messily slicked back and his two horns were a little more pronounced, not blending in with his hair. Once she was done cleaning her child, Kaguya picked him up and gently began to spin around in the hotspring, singing a song that was from her own homeland, which no one from this land could ever hope to understand.

As she spun around, Kaguya's long pure white hair slowly began to wrap around her, and baby Naruto, like some kind of blanket. Kaguya then traced two fingers over baby Naruto's stomach, making the seal that kept the Kyuubi at bay appear, and forced some of its chakra out. Once enough of the beast's evil chakra was gathered into the palm of her hand, the Rabbit Goddess crushed it down to the size of a bean, much like she always did. Kaguya often took some of the Kyuubi's chakra, since it could never even hope to harm her in any shape or form, and fed it to her son, to help his body get use to it much faster.

"Eat up, so you can grow big and strong," the goddess cooed lovingly as the small bean of chakra slipped into Naruto's tiny mouth and simply dissolved away, leaving only a tired baby who wanted to simply take a nice relaxing nap.

Stepping out of the hot spring, Kaguya's hair seemed to dry almost instantly, along with the rest of her elegant body, before she dressed herself and continued on her trip. If she was just traveling by herself then Kaguya would be able to be at her destination in only a matter of seconds, but since she had a child with her, she didn't want to risk traveling as such speeds. So, several days later, the goddess arrived at the edge of an ocean, her destination being only a few miles off the coast.

With a little focus, Kaguya stretched out her free hand while her third eye shot open and power began to radiate off of her in waves. Then, like a speeding bullet, a blast of invisible energy shot out into the ocean, ripping up the water and splitting it right in half. As the invisible force continued to split the ocean right down the middle, Kaguya casually walked forward, stepping right in between the walls of water, which closed right behind her. Kaguya was slightly surprised that her child was still asleep, especially after all that noise she just caused, but she just figured he was tired from the long trip.

Most would find it amazing that Kaguya could literally split oceans with just her power alone, although her two sons could do almost the exact same thing. Still, it was a beautiful sight to see the sea creatures swimming right on the edge of the water, almost as if they were accompanying Kaguya through the narrow pass that she had created. After several miles of walking, Kaguya found herself on a relatively large island, which had many ruins scattered about all over the place.

"Hm, this place seems to be a little run down but what do you think little Naru-chan?" asked Kaguya, while the baby Naruto was still happily asleep in her warm embrace.

"I knew you would like it," with that said, Kaguya continued deeper into the apparent ruins of a once great city, moving large rocks of rubble out of the way with a simple flick of her wrist.

Once she reached the very center of the island, Kaguya commanded the large chunks of rock to form into a new home for both herself and little Naruto. Even amongst the chakra wielding fighters of today's era, none had ever had greater control that the Rabbit Goddess herself, who was able to alter the very landscape with just a wish or desire. Although her current power was only the accumulated energy of other people who had been unfortunate enough to become her target, speaking of which. Focusing just one last time, a black gooey substance oozed out of Kaguya's body before taking half a human shape on the ground, like some kind of little demon.

"Return to the white Zetsu, I'll stay with Naru-chan for as long as this body will hold out," ordered Kaguya to the black substance, which almost seemed to chuckle in amusement before oozing right back into the ground, leaving no trace of its existence.

That's also when Naruto seemed to finally wake up from his nap, if the way his little hands were pulling on Kaguya's long white hair was anything to go by.

"So what do you say Naru-chan, want to help mommy bring peace to the world?" asked Kaguya in a playful tone, while holding Naruto out in front of her with both hands, electing a joyful cry from the infant.

Yes, her little Naru-chan was going to become the strongest being in the world, Kaguya would make sure of that, and then they would finally bring about a permanent peace to the world. Kaguya would make him stronger than both of her other two sons combine. It would take time, and possibly cost the Rabbit Goddess this body she was currently in control of, but once she was truly brought back to the world, both Naruto and herself would be completely unstoppable. Kaguya would prove that her foolish son's dream of bringing peace through understanding was nothing more than just a fantasy. All she would have to do was find a way to stay with Naruto long after this body died and she was forced to return to that abomination one of her son's descendants created.

With nothing but good intentions for her son, at least in her own mind, Kaguya walked into the makeshift house. She wasn't aware just that the baby in her arms was supposedly destined to bring about peace to the world, but it might not be in the way that she thought.

(One Year Later)

It had been such a normal day when the most amazing thing happened to the little baby Naruto, even in Kaguya's eyes. One day, while in an infant's cries of attention, bright blue chakra, almost white to the naked eye, began to roll off of him in short bursts, surprising his mother ever so slightly. Kaguya had experienced the same thing with her first two sons but had never felt such pure chakra. Her first two sons simply had a slightly more pure form of the Shinju's own chakra, with Kaguya's being the closest to the real thing. Perhaps, as the chakra was being more spread out with each passing generation, it was also being purified by the humans bodies. Yet when she fed Naruto such powerful chakra, it brought it up to her first two son's levels but kept it just as pure.

Even when Kaguya picked him up to try and soothed his cries, she could feel his pure chakra enter this host body of hers, returning some of her lost chakra that she had given to him over the previous year. Once again holding him close to her chest, the Rabbit Goddess noticed that he was giving of a pleasant heat that was actually making her eyes heavy.

"You never stop amazing me little Naru-chan. Why don't you come and take a nap with mommy hm?" Kaguya asked the one year old Naruto, who had stopped crying and looked up at her with his adorable white eyes, which were a contrast to Kaguya's usual cold pure white gaze.

Walking over to the large bed, which was made out of a variety of animal furs along with some other things to make it as warm and as comfortable as possible. Laying Naruto down first, Kaguya placed herself down next to her child, finding it amusing when Naruto somehow managed to wrap himself in her long white hair. While like this, with Naruto's almost pure white chakra still humming around him, Kaguya manifested her own chakra, although it was only on a subconscious level. To some, it would look like Yin and Yang, with the light and dark chakra balancing each other out in perfect harmony.

(Three Years Later)

Naruto, not at the ripe old age of four, was walking through an open grassy plane, holding his angel of a mother's hand. Ever since Naruto first went outside, Kaguya noticed that her son had a deep connection with the earth, possibly more so than Kaguya herself had. Whenever her son was happy outside, the grass would be greener and the sky was free of any dark clouds. There was also the fact that the birds just loved to come and harass the four year old child, often trying to make nests in his pale blond hair when the boy was asleep.

Kaguya never did tell Naruto that her time in this body was limited, or that over the years she had slowly been losing her own power. Now Naruto's more pure chakra had been a great help in keeping Kaguya from fading too quickly, but she sadly only had a few more years with him until she was gone, well gone in a certain way. Then there was the Kyuubi sealed into her son by his biological father, and the beast was none too happy to see Kaguya, not one bit. Her son's little pet even tried to burn through Naruto's little body just to get at Kaguya, but the Rabbit Goddess still had a little bite to go with her bark.

"Kaa-chan, are you ok?" Naruto innocent worry snapped Kaguya out of her thoughts while her son looked up at her with the most innocent expression the world has ever placed on a child, which explained why she was so warm and loving with little Naruto.

"Yes little Naru-chan, I'm just not as young as I use to be," Kaguya said offhandedly.

"But I thought Kaa-chan never grew old?" asked Naruto, having been told that Kaguya would never age as long as she was in this host body, because her life became the chakra she currently had, which was slowly running out, and killing the host body the lower it got.

"Don't worry Naru-chan, Kaa-chan is going to be with you for the rest of your life. Now, how about we head home and you help me make dinner for tonight?" asked Kaguya, watching in amusement as Naruto's worried expression instantly turned into that of childish excitement.

(Two Years Later)

The Rabbit Goddess watched as her now six year old son ran around on the surface of a large lake like it was solid ground, not realizing that many people with chakra took weeks to learn what he was doing. While Naruto didn't know of any Jutsu that these Shinobi had come up with, he was amazing at pure chakra manipulation, just like his mother, just not as powerful yet. There were still some bits of Naruto's first heritage that shown through at times, like the whisker marks on his face and the slight red tint to his hair that had begun to show through just last year, turning his hair pale red instead of pure white.

Only a few weeks ago, Kaguya had begun to teach Naruto about how to control this power of his, since his chakra level was so high and often responded to high levels of emotion. Like when he was really happy, Naruto's now white chakra would make all life around him healthy, even Kaguya's dieing host body. Then there was the time that a wild animal had attacked Kaguya during one of her weaker moments, since she was now at her halfway point and could no longer part the oceans like before. That wild animal had gotten a literal chain of pure white chakra shoved through it, horrifying Naruto that he actually killed something. Kaguya had held him that entire day, trying her best to calm her son down but little seemed to work in his mournful state.

It was then that Kaguya felt her first bout of pain course through her host body, showing that the rejection process had finally begun. The sight of Kaguya falling to her knees and clutching the area above her heart did not go unnoticed to Naruto, who ran over to her as fast as he could. Whenever Kaguya was feeling bad, Naruto would always hug her and the pain would go away, so Naruto figured that the same situation applied at this very moment.

"It's ok Kaa-chan, I'll make the pain go away," Naruto said to his mother, unconsciously drawing upon his pure chakra to lessen Kaguya's pain, which it surprisingly did.

"Thank you Naru-chan, you always know how to make me feel better," Kaguya whispered to her child, wrapping her arms around him to hold him as close as possible.

"I'll always be here to protect you Kaa-chan, that's what son's are supposed to do," Naruto said, blissfully unaware of what was going to happen only a few years down the road.

(Six Years Later)

Six years after her first warning of what was to come, Kaguya had grown slightly weaker with each passing day, to the point that she couldn't even get out of bed without suffering tremendously. This led Naruto to learn many things, including how to take care of himself after the inevitable passed and he was left alone. In fact, the son of the Rabbit Goddess was currently sitting at his mother's bedside, tilting her head up so she could drink some water filled with some tasteless medicine Naruto had made to try and help her.

"Don't worry Okaa-chan, I'm going make some more medicine that will help ease your pain. You're going to be alright," Naruto tried to reassure Kaguya but she knew that there was no point to it now.

"No Naru-chan, stay with me for just a bit longer," Kaguya waid weakly, barely even having enough energy to keep her eyes open and talk to her son.

"Alright Okaa-chan, whatever you want," said Naruto taking hold of his mother's limp hand, pushing some of his white chakra into her body

"Naru-chan, what's today?" the weak goddess asked, feeling almost all of the last of her chakra slipping away, even with Naruto trying to give her some of his own.

"October tenth Okaa-chan, my birthday," Naruto responded, a warm smile managing to sneak its way onto Kaguya's face.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to get you anything," Kaguya whispered before succumbing to a violent coughing fit, to which Naruto tried to help her sit up.

"It's ok, the only thing I want right now is for you to get better, so enough talking and save your energy," Naruto said softly, but his beautiful, still young looking, mother just smiled at him.

"I don't need it Naru-chan," Naruto paused at this, looking intently down at his mother while she took a breath, possibly her last, "I need you to be strong, strong enough to brave this harsh world without me. I need you to do what I couldn't and bring peace, to make sure no sons and their mothers are ever separated again," her voice was all but gone now and her beautiful white eyes had almost completely closed to the beautiful world.

"I am strong Okaa-chan, but only when I'm with you," the pale red haired boy felt a lump form in his throat, feeling helpless as Kaguya's host body was slowly dying right before his eyes.

"I love you Naru-chan," those were her last words to her son before her entire body went limp and one last breath escaped her lips.

"O-Okaa-chan," Naruto whispered, shaking his mother ever so slightly in the hopes of waking her up.

"Okaa-chan!" a thin veil of white chakra surrounded Naruto while it felt like his very heart was being crushed and the air had been sucked out of his lungs.

"Kaa-chan!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Outside World.**

" _Whoever said that loss gets easier with time was a liar. Here's what really happens: The spaces between the times you miss them grow longer. Then, when you do remember to miss them again, it's still with a stabbing pain to the heart. And you have guilt. Guilt because it's been too long since you missed them last."_

 _-?_

* * *

For as long as Naruto could remember, he has had his mother by his side for every moment of his life. She had raised him from just a baby into a twelve year old child that, according to Kaguya herself, was far more special than any other child on the planet, because he was her son. That was a fact Naruto is still very proud of, because she was never angry with him or disappointed, only loving and caring. Kaguya had taught him everything he currently knew, she had helped him become strong and do things that other people could never hope to. Yet here he stood in front of a wooden platform where his mother's body rested, surrounded by special white roses.

Kaguya had told Naruto that these white roses were special, special because it was Naruto's own chakra that had grown them when he was just a child. One day, when the two of them had been napping the a meadow, roughly around noon if Naruto's memory was correct, Kaguya had woken up to find both herself and Naruto surrounded by pure white roses. Naruto was told that it was because of his pure chakra and that it used to leak out of him when he was asleep. The funny thing about those white Roses was that, instead of needing water or sunlight, they survived completely on Naruto's pure chakra, and only Naruto's chakra.

So Kaguya would take him out there every day, before she was forced to remain in bed, and watch as Naruto kept those white roses alive. She always told him how special and pure his chakra was, compared to her own, and how he could bring life just by using his chakra. Now, as Naruto remembered her kind words and the wooden stand blazed with an unholy amount of fire, Naruto wished his chakra could have saved her instead of the roses. Still, he watched, pure white eyes never wavering, as the fire consumed Kaguya. Despite his calm, almost serene, expression, Naruto was a thunderstorm on the inside, just waiting to be unleashed.

Naruto never moved, even after the fire had burned out and his mother turned into nothing more that ash on the ground. He did notice that, in the middle of the ashes, lay a single white Rose that didn't look to be even licked by the once raging flames. Finally feeling like he could take a step without collapsing in grief, the twelve year old son of the Rabbit Goddess walked over and picked up the white rose. It was only upon closer inspection, which he almost missed, that Naruto noticed a black spot under one of the pedals, but it wasn't a burn like most would think. No, it was the last piece of his mother's chakra that had seeped into the Rose after her death, forming a black spot a pure white Rose.

"Kaa-chan," Naruto whispered to himself, bringing the rose close to his heart, hoping to find some way to ease the pain he was feeling, but he found no relief from his pain.

Naruto considered staying here on this island, where he had been raised and had so many happy memories, but his mother had asked him to do something before death took her from him. Kaguya asked him to bring peace to the world, so no one would have to suffer anymore and all the crying could finally stop. So it was decided, at that very moment on that very patch of land, that he would fulfill his mother's last request, even if it took him his entire life.

Yet still, even as he spread his mother's ashes to the far winds, from the highest point on the island, Naruto still felt a searing pain in his heart, even after promising to make his mother's dying wish a reality. As he walked through the only home he had ever had, Naruto paused before entering his mother's room, a place he always came when he was scared or a storm raged outside their home. Kaguya's warmth always made Naruto feel more at ease, like there was nothing wrong in the world. Now he would never feel that kind of warmth again.

On one of the walls there was a painting that Kaguya had made of Naruto when he was much younger, playing in the fields just outside the door. The Rabbit Goddess promised to make Naruto strong, and she did, strong enough to brave the outside world. Now here was the test, to see if all of her work had been for nothing or if she was right about Naruto after all, that he would be great one day.

Getting dressed in robes that Kaguya had made for him, when she could still move around properly, Naruto found himself standing on the beach, the farthest from home he had ever been. The robe was a male version of Kaguya's but with the tomoe only going around the neckline while a spiral was on the back. Kaguya never did tell him what that spiral stood for, only that it was part of their shared past and very important to him in some special way.

"Kaa-chan, I'll make you proud," Naruto whispered, closing his eyes while trying to imagine what it would feel like to be in Kaguya's arms once again, hearing her voice just one last time.

With a simple thought and a little will power, a pure white aura of chakra formed around Naruto, before he stretched out his twelve year old hand and narrowed his eyes at the ocean before him. Suddenly, a pulse of chakra shot out into the ocean, ripping the water right down the middle and revealing a path to walk on. Just like twelve years ago when Kaguya had carried baby Naruto to the island, Naruto was now walking out on his own power. He was finally as strong as Kaguya, well at least the power she was at six years ago when she first began to teach her son the ways of chakra.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before walking down the path before him, the walls of water closing behind him and the fish guiding him, just like with Kaguya. None would think that a twelve year old child could hold this kind of power, or determination in his eyes, but Naruto now had a purpose that would take his entire life to achieve. He didn't know where he would begin or if people would try to get in his way, but nothing would stop him from bringing peace to the world, he swore on his mother's name. One step became two and two became three. Soon enough, Naruto found himself on the mainland, a place he had only ever seen pictures of.

Naruto took in a deep breath of fresh air, like it would somehow be different than the air on the island, and he found himself greeted by a rather unpleasant smell. Following his nose, Naruto found what looked to be some kind of animal he had never seen before. The animal was covered in thick grey fur with a long bushy tail. It's eyes were a dull yellow and there looked to be a cut of some kind, maybe a claw mark, right on the edge of it's throat, making it slowly bleed to death. Slowly approaching the wounded animal, which made it grown out a warning, Naruto was careful not to make any sudden movements, just like Kaguya had taught him.

"Calm yourself," Naruto whispered, his hand now coated in pure white chakra as he slowly reached for the bleeding cut on the animal's throat.

In response to the possible threat to it's life, the large animal nipped at Naruto's hands with its sharp and powerful fangs fully intent on removing Naruto's hand from his arm. Luckily, Naruto's reflexes were faster, or the animal was just slow from such blood loss, and he managed to pull his hand away. Narrowing his own pale white eyes at the animal, Naruto reached in again and this time he managed to touch the wound. Despite this being his first time touching such a large amount of blood, Naruto's focus allowed him to ignore it in favor of healing his poor animal.

The moment that his chakra entered the animal, the beast let out a long painful howl while its injuries, including the ones that Naruto couldn't see, began to steam and heal. Naruto had only practiced healing birds with his chakra so, once the fur covered animal was healed, Naruto instantly back away and allowed it it's space. Kaguya always said to respect nature or be consumed by it, because nothing could dominate it and survive. The creature slowly got to its feet, seemingly surprised that it was no longer hurt, and stared Naruto right in the eyes, as if deciding if it should attack its savior or not. Most would think that the idea of an animal thinking such things is the sign of madness, but they would be so very wrong.

If anyone were to witness what happened next then they would have fallen over in shock, because the massive four legged predator inclined its head towards Naruto. Naruto, in turn, inclined his own head just before the beast ran off into the forest, maybe off to find its own family. Family, just the thought of it brought back his mother's memory and her burial not a couple hours ago. Naruto really did hope that the animal he just saved really had a family, no creature should have to suffer without a family.

"Now, lets see if I can find that village," true enough, the pale red haired boy thought it best to head for the one civilized place that he actually knew existed and the location of.

Kaguya told him how other people didn't look like the two of them, they had no horns or the same strength, but they were people none the less. Hopefully, if Naruto showed them no hostility and only kindness then they would do the same to him. Truth be told, the young boy had enough hardships for the day and didn't need anymore, anytime soon if he could help it really.

If there was one thing Naruto delighted in when he got to the mainland it was that the forest still had the same chakra as the trees on his home island. This simple fact helped Naruto calm his nerves and not be so jumpy every time he heard the wind blow or a twig snap under some animal's weight. Still, it was a long walk for a twelve year old child and it was actually getting rather dark out, which meant he would been to set up a camp or risk the nighttime predators attacking him. It was only the sound of other people yelling, off in the distance, that caught Naruto's attention, and he just couldn't seem to sate his curiosity. So he casually picked up the pace, jumping high up into the trees so no one could ambush him on the ground, and he was less likely to be seen.

It was a little tricky for Naruto to jump from tree to tree at first, since there were no large forests on his island, but he managed to adapt after a few minutes of nearly falling face first into some rather large branches. Once he was sure he could keep moving without much concentration, Naruto focused chakra into his eyes, just like Kaguya taught him, and suddenly his vision changed. The veins around his eyes suddenly bulged with power and Naruto could now see several miles away, and in every direction. When Naruto first tried this he had been young and it scared the living shit out of him, but luckily his mother was there to help him. There he goes again, not able to stop thinking about her.

'What is going on over there?' Naruto thought, his extended sight finally seeing what all the commotion was all about. It looked like a large group of people all fighting in a rather large and open field, Naruto could even see the smoke from the fires at this distance without his eyes activated.

" _I need you to be strong, strong enough to brave this harsh world without me. I need you to do what I couldn't and bring peace, to make sure no sons and their mothers are ever separated again,"_ those words rang through Naruto's mind again, reminding him of what he promised to do when he got to the outside world, this world.

"I don't care what they're fighting over, nothing is worth taking someone's life!" just like back on the beach, pure white chakra coated Naruto and he shot off even faster than before, faster than even some adults that could use chakra.

Once he got to the last tree before the field where the two groups were fighting, Naruto launched himself high into the air, far higher than anyone else could possibly hope to jump, or so Kaguya told him. Holding out both of his hands towards the ground, Naruto let out multiple bursts of chakra that, when they hit the ground, separated the group fighting right in half, without killing them actually. By the time the last of Naruto's separation attacks hit, he had already landed in the middle of all of them and formed a tiger seal, causing his chakra to flair one more time.

" **Doton: Doryū Jōheki!** " with the amount of chakra Naruto put into the jutsu, having drawn some chakra that had been in the air from previous jutsu, the result was nothing but amazing.

In the time it took for most of them to even realize that someone had blown their fight in half, a massive wall separated them and said person was now glancing down at them. None of them there had enough chakra to perform such a jutsu to such a degree, only the Kage were known to be that powerful. Naruto almost couldn't believe that his little stunt had actually worked, but Kaguya always said that such actions always got the attention of others, hopefully that attention was good this time. While Kaguya taught Naruto many defensive jutsu, she also taught him very powerful offensive jutsu. Naruto always did wonder if his mother came to the mainland to get the scrolls or if she just always had them with her.

Just as Naruto was about to say something, there was an explosion on his left and an entire section of the wall collapsed, stopping just before it reached Naruto. Then there was another explosion, this time from the other side of the wall, and Naruto was forced to jump away before the ground under his feet gave out. As Naruto fell back towards the ground, trying to calm his racing heart from shock, the two groups began fighting one another again. Under Naruto's robes, where he kept the imperfect white rose, that single black spot slid from the rose and right onto Naruto's chest, directly over his heart.

" _Naru-chan,_ " a voice whispered right into his ear, causing his heart to almost stop from surprise.

"K-Kaa-chan?" floating right behind Naruto, who had almost reached the ground, was a transparent image of Kaguya, and she was smiling so kindly at him.

" _Stop the fighting Naru-chan,_ " Kaguya whispered to him again.

"I tried."

" _Stop the fighting forever._ "

* * *

 **I know it's a little more on the short side but I have work and I want to get this out before I leave.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Outside World Part 2**

" _Be afraid of your mother, she brought you into this world and she can take you out."_

 _-?_

* * *

The warmth had returned, that wonderful warmth only Kaguya could give him, and then it was gone before Naruto could even so much as blink. Waking up, Naruto found himself in a completely destroyed open field with large rocks jutting up out of the ground, and scorch marks where green grass once was. There were no bodies of dead men or even a single drop of blood on the ground, just destroyed earth from people that weren't there anymore. Sitting up, Naruto ran his hand through his spiky red hair and tried to think of what could have happened. The last thing he remembered was hearing his mother again, but that couldn't be possible because she was dead, or was she? It was only the sound of people approaching from the distance that brought Naruto out of his train of thought and caused him to run back into the forest.

He needed to get away for there, to think, to rest, and try and figure out what just happened to him a few moments ago. However, it would seem that some other people had picked up on him and were now trailing after him, gaining by the second. Even if Naruto did pump some chakra into his legs, he doubted he would be able to get away in time, since they were also boxing him in from the sides as well. If this kept up then he would be forced to fight, although it would be counterproductive for his mission long term. Kaguya told him about how easily the outside world holds onto anger and never lets it go, which is the reason they've had so many wars to begin with. It was a little sad really, they thought that killing the person who killed their own precious person would make it all better but that would just make them a target for someone else. However, he wouldn't stray from his mission, he wouldn't fail his mother's last task, but he would dodge the giant fireball headed right for him!

As time seemed to slow down for Naruto, he twisted his body in mid air and watched as the large ball of fire went soaring right past him, blowing up a tree that was a few yards away. Correcting himself again, Naruto landed on the next tree branch before continuing on as fast as he could. With the rest of the large group having almost completely cut of his escape, the red haired boy decided it would be best to face them in a nice open place, a place where he could move around if he needed to.

So after sending chakra to his eyes, Naruto found a small clearing that hadn't been cut off from him yet. This place would be perfect for a fight, if it came to that. Landing with one knee on the ground, Naruto tried to get his heart rate to even out and some proper oxygen into his lungs. Unfortunately, the group that just tried to blow him up landed there soon after, covering both the ground and surrounding tree branches. All in all, it looked like half of the army that was now missing.

Most, if not all of them, were wearing some kind of vest with dark clothing and strange headbands with what looked like a leaf carved into them. Some of them wore more armor and had swords strapped to their backs along with animal masks, of all things, covering their faces. Naruto had no idea who these people were but the negative emotions coming off of them were really putting the son of the Rabbit Goddess on edge.

"Take the boy back to the camp for questioning while the rest of us continue to search for the person responsible for our men being missing," said one of the masked men to the apparent leader of the main group.

"Right," was the collective response of almost all of the non-masked people there before the apparent elite group shot off back into the forest in search of the person that had been right in front of them.

None of them bothered to address Naruto directly, not even to remark upon his strange looks, they had orders to follow and their experience made them believe that Naruto wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. This would prove to be a mistake on their part, because with a simple thrust of his hand, Naruto sent out a blast of chakra powerful enough to knock several of the men many yards back, leaving the other in a momentary state of shock. Now Naruto wasn't violent by nature but there were just some cases that he couldn't simply reason his way out of, and sadly this was one of them. After all, his mother had told him of such people, people that are so controlled by their villages that they could barely talk without being told that they could.

" _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!" several of the attackers yelled at the same time, sending large balls of fire at Naruto from almost every direction, which could possibly kill the boy but he had just proven to be far stronger than he first appeared.

Thinking quickly on what he could do, Naruto charged chakra into the palms of his hands and began to spin at an amazing rate. Some would mistake the technique as the Hyuga clan's Kaiten but that wasn't the case at all. All the attackers saw was the fire Jutsu vanished the moment they hit the blur that was Naruto, but he wasn't blocking the attack. In fact, he was absorbing the chakra from the attacks and was simply using his pure chakra to protect his hands from the flames. After the last fireball was gone, Naruto stopped spinning and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

" _They'll try and stop you from keeping your promise, Naru-chan,_ " there it was again, the voice of Kaguya whispering into his ear as a spectral form of her hovering just behind Naruto, arms wrapped loosely around him from behind.

What Naruto didn't see was that single black dot on his chest suddenly grow and turn into a spiral pattern no larger than an apple.

" _You have to stop them Naru-chan...forever,_ " Naruto felt like someone else had taken control of his body for a moment, yet he also felt like he was in complete control as his arms moved and his chakra surged at its master's command.

Naruto's spiky hair suddenly grew to an extremely long length, almost reaching down to the ground, before it moved out in all directions and snot out in small groups, detaching from the rest of Naruto's hair. All of the men there had no idea what had just happened, so they had no idea how to defend themselves when several red hair strands suddenly shot through their bodies like spears, pinning them to the ground or continuing on to the person behind them. The few that actually survived, although not unscathed, looked around in horror at the scene before them, where all of their comrades looked almost ripped to pieces.

"W-What the hell is this kid?" one of the men asked, watching as Naruto's hunched form slowly rose up, his hair back to its normal length but casting a shade over his eyes that made even him intimidating in the face of grown men.

" _It is a mother's duty to guide her children down the proper path of life,_ " Kaguya whispered and, for a brief second, everyone around Naruto could see her grinning spectral form behind Naruto, guiding his movements and influencing his current actions.

"Yes mother," Naruto almost sounded happy as he raised his twelve year old hand and aimed right at the nearest Shinobi, or at least in his general direction.

Focusing, just like mother taught him, Naruto began to absorb all the chakra in the area, even from the now dead bodies that littered the ground. Naruto drained every last bit of chakra from those bodies, until all that remained was dust, which would be blown away with the gentle evening breeze. This left only ten scared Shinobi, too injured to move or fight, to stare at what they thought was a child.

Just when they thought they were going to be next, Naruto felt an intense burn over his heart and clutched his chest while falling to his knees. The last ghost like image he saw of his mother was of her kneeling down in front of him and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead, all before both the pain and herself seemed to vanish. Under Naruto's robes, the spiral had receded back into a simply unnoticeable black dot.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto took off back into the forest, leaving those few remaining men behind to live or die. It should have shaken him that he killed all of those people, that he _stole_ their chakra for his own and left those few to die, yet now he was only focused on getting away. In fact, right now he actually felt HAPPY! Even now his mother was with him, guiding him down the right path, just like she had done all of his life! It's like he could feel her warmth right next to his heart, it was so warm that it bordered on painful

" _Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu!_ " a deep monotone voice called out before the sky above Naruto turned blood red, the clouds black, and a pain he had never felt before course through his entire body.

When he hit the ground, Naruto's eyes widened in pure horror as six massive metal stakes were impaled into his body. The pain was so great that Naruto's entire body eventually went numb, besides the stakes of course, and he couldn't even focus his chakra because of it. Then one of the masked men from before landed in front of naruto and was simply staring down at him, strange glowing red eyes studying Naruto's even stranger features and pale white eyes. There was no negative emotion coming off of this older male but his chakra level was so much higher than any other person he had come across, except for his mother

"Taichou-san, I have him placed under a Genjutsu at the moment, he should be harmless," said the masked man as another one dropped down, and it turned out to be the very one that had been giving orders to those other men just a few minutes ago

"We should be careful with this one, we didn't know it before but it was his large chakra we felt, before the first group vanished, and now our main force is gone as well. If he tries anything or breaks out of you Genjutsu, kill him without hesitation," said the silver haired man, getting a nod from the young man who picked up the frozen Naruto and slung him over his shoulder.

"Taichou-san, we should leave before more Kumogakure Shinobi arrive, if our intelligence information was accurate then they will be here soon to reinforce their now missing men," said the younger man, who could feel the approaching large mass of chakra that was nothing short of an entire army.

"Right, I'll signal for the others to being their retreat back over the borders. Hokage-sama will want to know just what and who this child is," with that said, both masked Shinobi shot back off into the trees, hoping to outrun the enemy reinforcements that would no doubt kill them if even spotted.

Yet their small moment of victory was short lived as Naruto's eyes suddenly shot open and pure white chakra shot out of him in every direction, sending both Shinobi flying into several trees. Slowly getting up from the ground, where he had been dropped after his sudden attack, Naruto quickly ran back into the woods and away from the approaching army of negative emotions. This was all a lot for him to take in at the moment, he had no idea that these people could use their chakra to make him experience such pain by only influencing his mind. His mother never taught him that it was even possible to do that!

"Have to get somewhere safe!"

(Inside Naruto's seal)

Deep inside the seal that housed the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, a very real Kaguya stood in the knee high water, a frown marking her very beautiful face. Despite successfully sealing a part of herself inside her Naru-chan, and being able to influence him down the right path to such a degree, it sadly caused her precious son pain if she did it for too long. Although, she was still happy that she was able to give a part of herself to her third son before Hagoromo and Hamura sealed her away. She hated them both for that, and yet she loved them more for fighting for what they believed in, even if it meant fighting their own mother. Yet Naruto was her favorite son, he was her new light and he would help her finally come back, then they would be together again.

" **He will stop you,** " the voice was low, yet somehow echoed through the entire chamber, and caused Kaguya to turn back towards the large cage doors behind her, and almost bored look on her face.

"Silence," it was that simple command that caused what ever thing was behind the massive bars to whimper like a beaten animal before everything was quiet again.

That's when Kaguya felt it, a feeling rather similar to her own illusions suddenly washed over her Naru-chan while also making him feel great pain. Anger welled up inside Kaguya at the very _thought_ of someone hurting her son, and so she lashed out as best she could, shattering the illusion placed on Naruto and sending a shockwave of pure chakra out in every direction, hopefully causing his captures some intense pain. Yet she was still weak from the day's trials and the blast of chakra probably wasn't as powerful as she had hoped.

"Stay safe, my Naru-chan, and make me proud," and like the she walked down a strangely marked hallway, a single large red eye glaring down at her with enough hatred to burn an entire world to ashes, and it was all aimed at the Rabbit Goddess.

(Amegakure)

Deep in the country of no name lay a village far more advanced in the way of technology than most others, named Amegakure. This was a village known simply for its never ending rain and it's once feared leader Hanzo of the Salamander, and that almost all of their Shinobi wear breather masks because of all the poison based attacks they used. Then, standing tall in the rain and right in the middle of the village was a tower unlike any other, made of twisted metal and strange human like faces that frightened almost all who looked at it. Yet still, deep within this tower sat a man with a single glowing red eye, because his gloved hand covered the other, and he had just felt something rather troubling shift in the world.

"Zetsu," the man spoke, his voice hard and devoid of all emotion, save for a deep anger that was reflected in his red eye.

"You called Obito-san?" asked two voices in one while a strange black and white _thing_ seemed to grow right out of the ceiling and stare down at the person who had summoned it.

"I've felt something shift in the winds just now, go and find what caused that surge of chakra. Bring the person or thing back to me," ordered Obito, closing his sole eye while the creature melded back into the stone, leaving the man alone in the dimly lit room, with only his thoughts to keep him company.

(Konohagakure no Sato)

Sitting at his old desk was Hiruzen Sarutobi, his old age showing with his almost white beard and long grey strands of hair. Yet, despite how frail he may look. Hiruzen had managed to keep his village together through two great wars and was now making sure it would last through a third. It wasn't easy to fight so many villages at once, especially since the war began at the worst possible time, almost twelve years ago. With Konohagakure weakened after Minato's death, along with several other Shinobi, and the loss of the Kyuubi, the village's enemies saw this as an opportunity to attack and get revenge for the past wars. In fact, if it wasn't for Sunagakure's help in that difficult time, Konohagakure would have surely fallen to the combined might of two major village and several smaller ones.

'Sigh, right now the war is at the tipping point and could go either way. I wonder what you would do Hashirama-sama, what would you think of the villages who you tried to make peace with, and what would you think of the village you created?' Hizuren asked himself before he felt a shockwave of completely pure chakra suddenly rush through his entire body, almost making him feel twenty years younger and it even took away his back pains!

"What was that?" Hizuren asked, standing up from his desk before looking out the window, expecting something to happen, anything to explain where that shockwave came from.

"Have the winds just…changed?"

* * *

 **Well here is chapter 4, let me know what you all think.**


End file.
